Alone with nightmares
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Every soldier had to deal with nightmares almost every night. Levi hated dealing with them and even more now that he had to deal with them alone... For Levihan week Day 7: Loneliness


Whenever there was a time one of the two found themselves in the need for closeness from another living person they had formed the silent agreement to always come to one another. Never to someone else.

For Levi it was because he didn´t trusted many people. Opening up to others was hard for him. And strangely for some even for himself unknown reasons the person he opened up enough and trusted enough to tell her how he felt was Hanji.

Hanji Zoe the crazy abnormal titan maniac soldier. She was dirty, never cleaned her room if she didn´t got forced to, loud, open minded, cheerful, bad shit insane. In short the exact opposite of him and yet it was her who would understand him, who could read his mind often enough like a open book. It was her who approached them.. him along with Isabel and Farlan as they freshly joined the Survey corps. Somehow without him even knowing until it was way too late she had forced her way into his system like a virus right into his heart.

And that´s how they became the way they are now. They would come to each other whenever they wanted. Their knocks since long they could tell apart from others. They would sit together, drink together or during haunted sleepless nights even end up crawling into the others bed in the middle of the night to feel the warmth of the other, to see and feel the other still breathing, listening to their heartbeat until it eventually lulled them back to sleep.

But this time it was different. Levi was sitting alone at the edge of his bed. His head burried in the palms of his glenched together hands, exhaling a loud sigh out as he tried to calm himself and his hammering heartbeat down. He was glenched in disgusting sweat he noticed. Another nightmare woke him up in the middle of the night.

Again it were those images that didn´t left him since earlier that day. They returned from another expedition outside the walls a few hours ago. It was a miracle that this time they didn´t suffer many casualities except one. During the expedition Hanji´s 3DMG mailfunctioned and while being in high mid air in the middle to dispatch two titans right infront of her, her gas stopped flowing out being without any close enough trees or buildings near her to hook her anchors into to lessen her fall she crashed down onto the hard ground beneath the monsters. To her luck Levi saw everything and dispatched the two titans which were already trying to grasp her unconscious body. He picked her up and brought her to one of the carriages. The medics immediately checked up on her and insured him she would made it. And yet stil whenever he closed his eyes again he would end up seeing the same thing. Her body crashing onto the ground, unmoving like dead. And her scream of pain she let out before she fell unconscious.

Frustrated he got up from the bed, making his way into his private bathroom to get a towel to whip the disgusting sweat off from his body. Afterwarts he took a shirt out and a pair of pants from his closet and dressed himself before leaving his room.

Like in his room it was almost completly dark outside. The only light source was the shinning moonlight coming through the windows. Besides the silent rain hitting the windows and his quiet footsteps as Levi walked down the dark hallway he could hear nothing. Not a single soul was walking around besides him.

To be honest Levi didn´t quite know either why he did this but his feet dragged him almost automatically to the direction of the medical wing. The closer he got the more the smell of antiseptics and other medications along with the smell of blood hit his nosedrills. He hated it. He hated the medical wing but he needed to go there. He needed to see her. Right now.

Even if he wasn´t allowed to be there. Soldiers except with special permissions weren´t allowed to enter the medical wing. In case of epidemic diseases or other things that could harm them. They couldn´t risk losing good soldiers to a disease let alone humanity strongest soldier not.

Successfully sneaking in without anyone seeing him Levi stood infront of a bed. The moonlight coming from the window next to the bed giving him a good view. On the bed sleeping, there she was. A few bandages around her head and her arm along with a freshly stiched deeper cut on her left leg he noted but otherwise Hanji seemed to be fine.

Seeing her like this, sleeping so peaceful Levi felt almost stupid for coming here... worrying over her.

Letting out a heavy sigh he did something without thinking. He leaned over her sleeping form and carefully moved a few strands of her brown hair out of her face. His soft touches made her stir and he froze releasing what he did. He watched her eyes fluttering slowly open looking sleepy at him while he looked at her back with his wide shocked eyes. It took a moment until Hanji was the first one to speak and break the silence.

"..Levi..? Is that you..?" she asked confused squinting her eyes together. Since she wasn´t wearing her glasses she couldn´t see clearly. The darkness of the room didn´t help her either on that part.

Silence.

"...these grey small eyes and black hair..it´s you Levi, right? Come on say something shorty ..where am I anyway? Is this the medical wing..?" She tried to move but two strong arms, Levi´s arm prevented her and held her down in an instant.

"Don´t move too much around shitty glasses. You need to rest. You got hurt in our last expedition don´t you remember?"

"That nickname so it´s you Levi!" She snorted a laugh. "Ahh..right now that you say it. I remember my 3DMG mailfunctioned and I smacked into the ground. Thought I was a goner. So what happened afterwarts? I was pretty much out until now" Flashing him a smile she watched him patiently taking a seat next to her bed on the visitor chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were lucky I was around there.. I killed the titans and brought you to the carriage to bring you back inside the wall." Levi explained quietly always checking shortly should someone from the medics come to check up on Hanji.

"Looks like I own you something now" she chuckled. "So? And what are you doing here? You do release you aren´t alowed to be here. Were you that worried?"

"I wasn´t worried" he lied. In fact until recently he felt like he would become crazy, uncertain over her physical condition. "I just-"

"couldn´t sleep." Finishing his sentence Hanji grinned and even more seeing as he avoided her face looking to the side crumbling something that sounded like 'shut up'.

Amused she got an idea and patted on the smal free space next to her on the bed. "Levi, come a bit closer for a second. I want to give you something before you have to go. If they see you here even you, humanity strongest will get into trouble."

"What are you scheming now shitty glasses?" he got suspicious but even so obliged her wishes and moved closer so he was leaning a bit over her with his body.

"I don´t even wear my glasses at the moment you release? Not that I mind the nickname little guy"

Before he could say any crumpy remark back at her for calling him 'little guy' Hanji put both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was tender leaving Levi frozen in place. As their lips parted again Hanji couldn´t help but smile a slight blush grazing her face. "Thank you for saving me out there Levi."

Upon this with a surprised and confused expression still resting on his face as he moved up and got up from his chair without saying a word. She figured he might be too embarrassed to bring out any words. Maybe she took him a bit too much by surprise? "Yes, you´re right. You should better go now. I will be out here tomorrow I bet. It´s a miracle no one came yet in here-!?"

Instead of leaving in a hurry Levi pulled the blanket off from Hanji and in a quiet, quick movement picked her from the bed, carrying her bridal style now.

"Goddamn it don´t move so much. Pulling up some stunts like this- who said I would leave in this reeking of death place alone?"

His words tuck her by surprise as he started walking out of the medical wing. "Levi is going to kidnapp me. That´s so cute. Say, am I seeing things or are you blushing? Levi you´re so adorable I just want to kiss you again."

"Hey! Stop that! I´ll drop you on the floor I warn you Hanji!" he hissed while Hanji put her hands around his neck trying to pull herself close enough to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You won´t. Well yes you would but not while I´m injured"

"Want to test me?"

"You´re too kind to do this Levi. Besides who is going to come to your room and embrace you in your sleep. That´s what we will do right? I´m sorry my sleep deprived heichou for making you worry and get injured so I was unable to visit you like usual. But I´ll make it up to you don´t worry."

"Tch. You better will be." he tried to sound annoyed even if he wasn´t and Hanji knew that because she had her little guy figured out.


End file.
